Nine Lives
by Demonic Saint
Summary: Cats have nine lives. Paulie should only have one. What is this? Lucci Crying! More details inside. YAOI! LucciXPaulie! Side JyaburaXKaku!
1. Death

Disclaimer: Don't own. Wish I did. Then they would be canon. And my dream crew would be real.

Rating: M – for language mainly. Don't know if I'm going to put a lemon in here or not.

Warnings: Strong Language, Yaoi, Death, Angst, and Lemon?

Well here's a new story I've wanted to write. It's a LucciXPaulie. Anyway sorry to all Paulie fans but he kind of dies. Don't worry there is a reason. So please don't kill me over it. I loved him too.

Just hopefully enjoy the story, well the prologue. Then the story.

"Speech"

!_!

**Paulie POV**

It felt cold, but warm.

Alone, but not.

I felt arms holding me, cradling.

My eyes saw a blurry vision. But I knew who it was. Even without looking I can see his wavy black hair veiling his face from my view. Opening my mouth I tried to speak, to call out to him. Gently as one like him could be, he silenced me with his soft, deadly hand. The same hand traveled upward through tattered blonde hair. Goggles lay broken and shattered somewhere on the hard stone ground.

"Lu...cci..." I croaked.

My throat convulsed, coughing up some blood, what little there was left. He was holding me tighter against his body 'til I stopped.

"Don't."

One word with so much power. At another time I would've complainingly obeyed, but not now. I blankly searched his dark eyes. My vision wobbled and blurred more. Slowly I blinked, my eyes heavier each time. Slightly I smiled a tiny smile. Grasping his left hand I waited for death.

"Lu...cci...You're crying." I told him.

Vision went totally black.

Couldn't see.

Couldn't hear.

But I could feel, soft lips on mine for a brief moment. His breath forming words on my lips. This time love will last after death.

!_!

There is the prologue. Chapter 1 coming really soon.

Paulie: I died.

Me: yes you did. Don't worry.

Paulie: I DIED! And you're telling me not to worry.

Me: Yep! Please review! And flames will be given to Lucci so he can burn people with them.


	2. Depression

Disclaimer: Don't own. Wish I did. Then they would be canon. And my dream crew would be real. And I could make devil fruits. Only own the one OC. Who is just there for laughs. And the other one. Who is just there to hug Lucci to death.

Rating: M – for language mainly. Don't know if I'm going to put a lemon in here or not. Maybe. See if it will fit well.

Warnings: Strong Language, Yaoi, Death, Angst, and Lemon?

Back again for more very depressing stuff. Yes I know this is getting out of hand. But it'll get better I promise. Sorry to all Lucci fans if he's really _really _OOC or depressed. I don't know if he would act like this. But from my sources it's really close. And this crew I know will never happen. But this is my dream crew. Also this does not follow fully the real story of One Piece to the letter. But it's after CP9 arc.

Soooooooooooo, yeah. Enjoy Chappie 1.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Lucci face speech_

!_!

**Lucci POV**

The wall was brown, very brown.

And Wood, that too.

More than year passed. Maybe. I really didn't know. Not that it really mattered. Nothing mattered to me anymore. By now you're probably wondering who I am. I am Rob Lucci, ex-member of Cipher Pol. Now just a pirate on the most messed up crew imaginable.

A solid knock came from the oak door. Speaking of messed up crewmates.

**Normal POV**

"Oi! Lucci! Lunch!" Lucas called.

His sandals flopped on the wood floor. The food tray clanged being placed onto the nightstand. Sighing he weaved a hand through his brown hair. Brown eyes holding in laughter and boredom.

"You still staring at the wall." He stated.

Lucci didn't even blinked. Hattori relieved to find a happier perch. Landed on Lucas's head fluttering his feathers a bit. Lucas in turn crossed his arms over his chest. The loose blue shirt ruffling.

"I'm not hungry." Hattori stated.

Lucas sighed. It was one thing not to talk. But talking to him using Hattori. Come on now, that just won't do. He lifted himself onto the bed. On the side Lucci was facing. There was little space so Lucas just sat on his butt, his back to the wall.

"Come on now. Turn that frown upside down." He said cheerfully.

Those dark eyes didn't even move from their spot.

"Food's good for you."

_There is no point._

Lucas just cocked his head to the right side. Nothing would get through to him. Only Paulie got a physical reaction out of Lucci.

_Not hungry_

He huffed loudly. His bangs ruffling from his breath.

"Fine. You asked for it."

Lucas hopped off the bed, padding over to the door. Silently he opened it, smirking.

"Cake! Lucci needs a hug!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

A cold chill filtered into the room.

_**ZOOM!**_

Lightning fast, a small blonde girl tackled and clung to Lucci. A lot like a death grip.

"LUCCI!" She squealed.

Those dark eyes fixed a glare at Lucas. His torture and death clearly planned and waiting to be executed.

Lucas gulped loudly his throat constricting.

_Get me out of this._

**Lucas POV**

I was tempted to help him. But he'd been so depressed since the "incident". Say Paulie's name and Lucci could go two ways. Killing rampage or suicidal. I betted on the first happening. Lucci never seemed the type for suicide. Too proud.

"Alright Cake. Don't you have something to tinker with?"

**Normal POV**

She gave him a sad blue-eyed puppy look. But didn't release Lucci from her clutches.

"It can wait." Her voice was sounding sweet.

There was evil intent hiding in that voice.

Horrible evil.

"I heard Jyabura was messing with the piping. Saying there was no hot water." Lying through my teeth.

Her face changed from happy to annoyed in no time.

"That wolf. Doesn't know anything."

Skipping she waved good-bye leaving Lucas and Lucci alone once more. Said leopard got back to his wall watching. Ignoring the captain.

"I'm going back up. At least try a bite."

Hattori flew from his head perch back to the lone chair. Fluttering his head around a bit.

"Take your time. BrooHoo."

Quietly the brown haired captain left him. The sad eyes not leaving the floor at all.

!_!

The drumming of chopping vegetables echoed throughout the galley. The big man silently working on preparing dinner already. Sharp black hair raising to look like horns. One other person lounged there.

Her eyes focused on the book in front of her. Blonde hair falling slightly in front of intelligent glasses every now and then. Delicate fingers pushing them back as well.

"Hey Blueno! Kalifa!"

Neither acknowledged Cake at all. Who was scruffed up a bit. Grease here and there on her light blue holed jeans and her plain white T-shirt.

"Man what died in here?"

Tension grew at that one question. Cake shut her mouth, her face growing red.

"Sorry forgot."

"It's alright. Past is past right? Hope you enjoy Macaroni and cheese with chicken,"

The tiny girl jumped with unbridled glee.

"You always know the right stuff to cook!" Voice high with excitement.

"And veggies'!" He bellowed.

Her face fell to disgust.

"BLEH! Veggies are icky!"

Blueno gave a hearty laugh at her discomfort.

Cake blew blonde bangs out of her face. A faint chuckle caught in her left ear.

"Not you too Kalifa!" She faked whined.

Doing an about face Cake walked out of the galley leaving those two behind. A strong breeze pulled the tiny girl forward.

"MUGROW!"

It was a guttural sound. Obviously coming from a bird.

Hopefully.

"It's a Rappelicon*!" Cake yelled.

The giant white-feathered bird flew overhead. Its call loud and deep.

Cake happily gave chase.

"Come back you stupid bird!"

Her feet thumped across the ship as she ran towards the flying monster.

!_!

Kaku humbly leaned on the railing of the upper deck. Today's been peaceful, really peaceful.

Boring really.

Loud scream.

Thundering splash.

Trained ears catching it clearly.

Rushing over to the rail he looked down searching.

"Man... woman overboard! Again!" He screamed to anyone within earshot.

Lucci was the first one out. Hattori not near him. Dark eyes fixed on the railing and water ahead.

Lucci POV

Running.

Blood pounding.

Rushing to my head.

My mind was set.

Escape.

Sweet escape from reality.

Everything fazed out.

The last thing I remember was nothing but air beneath me.

Then water embracing me in her loving arms.

And someone yelling my name.

"LUCCI!"

!_!

There you have. Chapter 1. Now for #2. Whenever i get started on it. Sorry for the wait. But i made this one really long for you guys.

I am so happy I got one review. But it'd be cool if I got like 5 to lift my tired spirits up. Took til 4 in the morning this morning to finish. Oh well.

Kaku: That's why you're a zombie.

Me: T^T not my fault. Cake wouldn't let me sleep. EVIL CAKE!

Cake: ***Insert weird evil laughter here***

Me: Also flames will be given to Jyabura to heat his water.

~ Author notes ~

*Rappelicon - I don't think this is an animal in One Piece. But they're a lot of weird ones. So I thought I'd add one. It's the size of a raptor with the features of a pelican. Not all that creative. But oh well.


	3. Memories

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own One Piece.

Rating: M – for language mainly. Don't know if I'm going to put a lemon in here or not. Maybe. See if it will fit well.

Warnings: Strong Language, Yaoi, Death, Angst, and Lemon?

Alright everybody! Here's the next chapter! It's mainly Lucci centric. He's going all memory surfing. Or something like that. Anyway you'll get some insight on stuff between Lucci and Paulie!

Now let's get on with it!

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

_Memories_

!_!

**Lucci POV**

Memories.

God how I hated them.

Plagued every second of my life.

Taunting me.

All of them were of him.

Even now of all times I only see him.

_"You're soaking."_

_Paulie told him. Straddling the dark-eyed man's thighs. Drying off long dark hair with a white fluffy towel. _

_White dress shirt and black pants clung uncomfortably to his pale skin. He paid no mind, shutting his tired eyes._

_"I know." He whispered._

_Soon chapped lips brushed his temple softly._

_No seduction._

_No demands._

Yes it was wonderful. My blonde had given his full attention to my health. Even if I still caught a simple cold.

"What's this?"

_The brown liquid sloshed around in the bowl. _

_Very unappetizing._

_"Soup." Paulie said happily._

_Even Lucci couldn't tell his blonde that his soup could make a hole in the floor._

_"I got it from an old lady. At the bar on our last stop."_

_The man eyed the blonde warily._

_"It's manure! BrooHoo!"_

_Bird stared blankly at the fuming shipwright._

_"Then I'll taste it myself!" he argued._

_Without second thought Paulie shoved a spoonful in his mouth. Slowly his face adorned a beet red color. Turning to a sickly green._

_Spoon clattered on the floor, the unswallowed concoction followed._

_"Holy fuck!"_

_Paulie doubled over shoulders hunched. Trying to spit the remains._

_"By all that is holy!"_

_It started out a faint grin. But even Lucci couldn't hold it in. The action made even Hattori perplexed._

_"Lucci?"_

_All these years Paulie knew him._

_"You're laughing at my pain! Aren't ya!"_

_His blonde's anger didn't faze him. He never felt this... way. Soon tears began to form behind his eyes._

_The fun ended as Lucci coughed harshly._

_"Jeez. You're gonna die laughin'."_

**Normal POV**

"Come on. Bring him up."

Blueno grabbed Lucci from Jyabura lying him against the mast. The wolf was standing on one of the rope ladders. Cake was limp against the side of the ship.

The captain went to Lucci first. Checking for a pulse, breathing, anything.

"Why'd he jump in? He ate a devil's fruit. Wouldn't be much help."

Everyone but two gave him a look. As always Jyabura just ignored them settling himself back in the ship. Pulling the ladder with him.

"With Paulie here this weekly ordeal was always easy. Since he could swim and had ropes. Too bad now I guess. Six feet under."

All faces were grim. Expecting the unconscious leopard to leap at the other.

"Jyabura best be glad that Lucci is not conscious. You would be dead right now." Kalifa instructed him.

Moving her glasses up her nose.

The group watched on as Lucas inspected Lucci a bit more.

"Blueno take him to his room. Cover him in as many blankets you can find.

He got that done as quickly as he could. The dark-eyed man now motionless in his own bed.

**Lucci POV**

It felt chilling to my bones.

Forcefully ripped from death's hands.

Plagued by failure.

Regret.

_"Don't look... sad. It doesn't... look good... on you."_

_He couldn't, _

_wouldn't respond. _

_Own voice sounded weak, _

_needy._

_He didn't dare show this near his lover, no._

_Paulie was his partner, husband._

_The gold band on his left hand showed the world proof._

_"Lucci..."_

_The man did not speak. Just simply looked into glazed brown eyes._

_"Take me... back home... Water 7."_

_His face belied shock. But he nodded his head. This was his blonde's final wish. And by God it will be fulfilled._

This was my last memory of Paulie. That and when I laid him on the worn ground of the very outskirts of Water 7. Where no one would disturb him.

**Normal POV**

Dark eyes slowly opened half-lidded. It was quiet outside which meant it had to be night.

_'How long?'_

He lost track of time. Ever since... no, he never wanted to relive that memory again.

Blindly he reached for the lamp knocking over something in the process.

Light filled the room warmly, but coldly as well. It shone on the small ring on the floor. Lucci just stared at it.

Dazed.

Slowly as if it would disappear he lifted the band into his hand. The gold felt cold against his fevered skin.

Proof.

_"Come on. You're not getting cold feet now are ya?"_

_Lucci glared at Kaku harshly. Rob Lucci never got nervous. Even if he was getting married by his own captain._

_And everyone was there watching. _

_"Just relax. It'll be fine."_

_Lucci sighed heavily. Taking his place at the altar. Kaku next to him. Followed by Jyabura and Blueno._

_Kalifa was a bridesmaid for his soon to be husband. _

_The captain stood in the front of them. He motioned something with a wave of his hand. The typical wedding music played through the ship._

_Cake came waltzing in as the flower girl. Throwing random petals onto the ground. The music then picked up. Announcing the "bride's" arrival._

_There was Paulie. Coming down the aisle in a formal, nice tux. This was the most cleaned up Paulie the dark haired man ever seen him. It took him three months just for him to put on a tie, once in a blue moon._

_He was holding a simple bouquet of flowers that were picked from their last island._

_Finally after what seemed like hours his blonde stood beside him smiling broadly. With no cigar in his mouth. Thank god. Lucci didn't kiss ashtrays._

_"Alright. Let's get this rollin'. Rob Lucci do you take Paulie to be your husband/wife? To have and to hold? Through sickness and health? Good and bad? And even 'til after your dead since Paulie might become a necrophiliac?"_

_Lucci glared at Lucas coldly. Before he spoke._

_"I do."_

_Lucas smiled. He turned his head to Paulie._

_"And you Paulie? Take Lucci as your husband? Have and to hold? Good and bad? Even after death though anyone who'd try and kill you would be dead first?"_

_Paulie inwardly laughed._

_"Yeah I do."_

_He smiled broadly. He patted both their shoulders._

_"In my power as captain. I now call you husband and husband/wife. Kiss like rabid lovestruck teens."_

_Lucci glared again._

_"Or two horny gay men. Either one."_

_Paulie pulled Lucci into a harsh kiss. Which the leopard easily took dominance over. Shoving his tongue down his blonde's throat. Before pulling back a bit._

_Remembering to put the ring on Paulie's finger and vice versa._

_"Is that enough proof for ya Lucci? I officially belong only to you. And I'm not complain' either."_

Lucci held onto the ring. Slipping it back on his left ring finger. He brushed it against his lips for a moment.

"Lucci?"

Someone knocked on his door. Not opening it.

"Cake says that she found an island on night watch. Were heading there okay."

He curled up under his mound of blankets.

'_Oh joy.'_

!_!

There you guys go. Chapter 2. Made sure it was a bit long. In a way. Had to fit all the memories in. They explain some things between Paulie and Lucci. Since that's important and such.

I'm working on number 3 as we speak. Since I love you all!

Thanks to

_**Mizuki Lotus Hime**_

_**Miyo Yukimora**_

_**Cheesemonkeys**_

_**Anonymous**_

You guys inspire me to write more! So to all of you and the readers thank you! I'll continue as if my life depends on it.

Cause it kind of does. Darn you cake! And your stinky threats of beheading!


	4. Adventure

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own One Piece.

Rating: M – for language mainly. Don't know if I'm going to put a lemon in here or not. Maybe. See if it will fit well.

Warnings: Strong Language, Yaoi, Death, Angst, and Lemon?

FINALLY! Chap. 3! This made me sooooooooo frustrated. It's around 13 ¾ pages. Longest yet. There's a lot of stuff here. I think.

And there's going to be a side Jyabura X Kaku. I'll try to get their persona and speech right. But please bear with me . But please tell me if it needs to be different.

So yeah! Enjoy!

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

!_!

The breeze was gentle and strong. Jyabura stood at the helm. Loosely hanging an arm on one of the handles.

'_Duty my ass!'_

Grumbling he finished off his late night snack.

Stupid Cake.

Falling off the ship again.

"You okay up here? It is getting quite cold."

Jyabura snorted.

"I can handle it."

Kaku leaned on the front rail. Craning his neck gazing at the blackened piece of land some distance ahead.

It was a calm silence. Almost like the calm before the storm only without impending doom bearing on their shoulders. At least not yet.

"Blueno got word that Lucci woke up. Still not talking though."

The wolf leaned forward resting his chin on top of his hand.

"Hm."

Jyabura watched the lean man lazily. A small content smile played on lips. Hatless orange hair danced with the wind. Brown eyes followed craned neck down.

The god forsaken black jacket covering most of it. But with Kaku's leaning form it rode a bit. Pale abdomen peeking out with a light soft trail of orange leading.

"Jyabura? Hello?"

Blinking the lazy eyes trailed back to the face. Without thinking he licked his lips turning to face ahead of him.

"Go back down. You'll be useless if you're tired."

Kaku stared at him in a confused understanding way. Shrugging the slim shoulders he left the other's company.

!_!

"It wasn't my fault. The stupid bird was asking for it! Being all big and stuff."

The occupant ignored her ranting. If that girl didn't shut up Kalifa was going to stuff soap in her mouth. Or just plain kill her, but that was too easy.

"And you know what. The ship is just too small! Bigger is better. Right Kalifa?"

She ignored the questioning kid. Hoping Cake would get the hint.

"Kalifa? You awake?"

Of course she didn't. Grumbling tired hands reached for the lamp. Flipping the switch bathing the room in complete darkness.

"Kalifa?"

"Go to sleep."

Cake made a low whine from deep in her throat. Shifting to a more comfortable spot she restlessly closed her eyes.

!_!

She saw the ship a bit off the horizon. It was still pretty well lit.

Grabbing the basket she went back to the simple cottage.

"Grandpa! I'm back!"

An old man sat hovered over a table full of books. She sighed setting the apple basket down on the kitchen counter.

"Has he come back yet?"

Old man flipped the page not paying attention to his granddaughter.

She huffed placing her hands on her hips.

"Grandpa! Stop reading so much! Has he come home yet?"

He sighed heavily knowing he wouldn't win.

"Yes. Sleeping right now."

He scratched the fuzzy gray mustache.

"Don't bother him Destiny. He's tired." Old man told her.

Knowing she'd want to go see him. Glaring at the man she left to her room.

The old man flipped the page back again. A clear bag held a old looking ring. He couldn't tell Destiny what it was.

"She'd go insane." he mumbled into his hand.

!_!

"I see it!" Cake yelled from the crow's nest.

"Make this thing go faster Kaku!"

The people down below ignored her as usual. Judging by how the sun shone in their eyes it was a little after nine am.

Kalifa turned through her book a bit. Blueno was nowhere in sight probably meaning he was cleaning up breakfast.

Jyabura was with Lucas arguing over some random topic that they forgot completely about.

"Lucci! Hey! Lucci!" She yelled again.

Smiling brightly Cake climbed/slid her way down the ladder. Skipping all the way to Lucci's laying form.

He was in a black dress shirt with a silver tie neatly pressed. Black slacks and shoes finished the outfit. Hattori lay asleep on his stomach.

"Lucci. Feeling better? Gave me quite a scare. I mean you trying to save me though you drowned. And you can't swim. Smelled too much like wet cat to me. Pee Yew! I smell like wet fox but it's not too bad.-"

"I'm trying to sleep. Be quiet." Hattori cooed boredly.

Cake squatted down next to him. Staring blankly at his closed eyes.

"Lucas told us that you died for about a few seconds or something. Did you see Paulie?"

Those dark eyes opened quickly. Death written there.

Cake may be idiotic and slow, but even she knew to run far away. Cowering behind Jyabura.

"What's your problem. Scaring your own little crewmate." The wolf bellowed.

Both men glared at each other. Challenging the other to try and argue.

"Calm down Jyabura. You too Lucci. We're pretty close. So kill each other on land." Lucas told them.

Looking expectantly at Kaku. The giraffe nodded to him sailing the ship around the island.

"Actually we are here. Now we need a place to port."

Cake smiled.

"No prob!"

She tried to lift the anchor. Panting she bent over hands on her knees. Straightening up, spiting in both hands rubbing them together she tried again. Lifting about a foot off the ground. With much energy and effort the anchor was thrown over the side.

Stopping them abruptly.

"When is that anchor crank thing gonna be done?" Cake asked.

Brushing off dust that gathered on her clothes.

"When it gets started." The wolf commented.

She punched him in the arm as she neared him.

The island was made up of mainly forests. Trees further than eyes could see. There was a small river opening a few yards to the right of the ship if you face port.

Fresh water flowing out of it and bringing sea water in. It looked as if no person lived here.

"Alright place assignments. Lucci, Kalifa, Cake, and I will go ashore. See if there's something there. Kaku, Jyabura, and Blueno stay here in case someone wants our ship. Keep them alive but throw overboard. Got it?" Lucas ordered/asked.

Everyone nodded except for Jyabura who crossed his arms and grumbled.

!_!

Grandpa shifted through his books… again. Sipping on black coffee from a plain white mug.

"Grandpa!"

Sighing he placed his mug on the nearest bared table space.

"He already left. Won't be back until two hours after lunch."

Answering the question his granddaughter was sure to ask.

And to his utmost horror Destiny came wearing what no honest granddaughter should wear. So much skin.

"What? It was in my closet so I thought I'd try it on." She explained.

Turning back to his books Grandpa rubbed a hand on his bald head.

"Sooner make him angry than impress him."

Destiny glared at the back of his chair. He was and always had been immune to her tantrums. Such as the life of an old man. Accepting strange mystical powers.

Like the ability to tune out annoying grandkids. Or able to be immune to all tantrums.

"It's great to be old." he mumbled more to himself.

Taking another long taste of his coffee.

"Whatever. I'm going out. There should be some blue fruits in by now." Destiny told him.

Grabbing the new empty apple basket from last night.

"Have fun."

!_!

"What's that?"

Kalifa pushed up her glasses. A book cradled to her ample chest.

"A blue fruit by the look of it."

Cake stared at it. Poking her chin.

"How can you tell?"

Kalifa gave her 'why did you ask such a thing you bumbling idiot' look.

"It's blue and a fruit Cake. Most common in spring and summer islands along the Grand Line. Said to be very sweet."

Cake climbed up the tree reaching for one. A small bug came to rest on the back of her hand.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Get it off! Get it off! Get-it-off!"

She fell off the branch flailing her arms out like a chicken.

"Disgusting! Off. Off. Off!"

Lucci grabbed the back of her shirt collar. Stopping her movement… sort of.

Cake flailed the small body more. Trying to get the bug off her skin.

"The bug is already off idiot." Hattori said.

She stopped instantly. Arms above her head and one leg bent off the ground.

Lucci let her go watching boredly as she stumbled.

"Lucci! That wasn't nice!"

He just ignored her walking on ahead.

"Excuse me. Who are you? What are you doing here?"

They looked towards the woman. All of them blanched at her clothing.

"Right now. Only a tiny bit an I glad 'he-who-shall-not-be-spoken' is not here. Whole can of worms not to be open." Lucas commented.

"Answer the questions!"

The captain sighed glancing hopefully at Kalifa. Who in turn pushed her glasses up.

"We are here for supplies and time off our ship."

The woman placed her crossed arms against exposed cleavage.

"Now my other question. Who are you?"

Hattori picked at his right wing, cleaning himself up.

"WooHoo! I'm Hattori. This is Rob Lucci." His right wing to Lucci's face.

"Lucas. Cake. Kalifa." pointing to them as well.

Cake shook her fist at him.

"Oh no intro for us. So mean you bird brain."

The woman stared weirdly and disgusted at Lucci. Curling her lip at him.

"I'm Destiny. My Grandfather and I are the only ones living on this side of the island. Town is on the other side. I'm doing something. So leave."

Huffing Destiny picked up the half full basket. Leaving their messed up company behind.

"Wow the locals here are friendly." Kalifa commented.

Shrugging their shoulders the Shipwright pirates just kept on walking. They're pirates for pete's sake.

!_!

Jyabura bit Blueno's arm fiercely. But was shook off.

"Lunch is almost ready. It's not like you're starving."

He growled at the door man not moving an inch. Blueno rolled his eyes continuing to finish up.

"Go bug Kaku."

If he had his tail it's be wagging now. Messing with Kaku is his second favorite past time. After fighting with Lucci.

!_!

"You look lost."

The group looked at him.

Very annoyed.

Rubbing his mustache he smiled heartily.

"I'm called Ray. Why don't you come to my home. Take a load off."

The short girl was so relieved that she gave Ray a high five.

Walking in silence he led them to the cozy cottage. Holding the door open he followed after them.

"Well find a seat. Sorry for the mess. I'm a historian by trade. Thought it was best to live somewhere quiet."

Pulling out a chair he sat down at the table. The brown haired kid sat on the kitchen counter. Small blonde girl on her butt an the floor. Taller blonde sat at the table across from his chair. The other one stood up against the wall in the shadows.

"Would you mind telling me your names."

"I'm Kalifa. The brown one is Lucas. Child is Cake. And the silent one is Lucci."

Ray frowned glancing at the one named Lucci.

"How do you spell that?"

"L-U-C-I-I!" Cake said happly.

Kalifa pushed up her glasses. Setting her book on another small pile on the table.

"Actually it's L-U-C-C-I. Ignore our young friend. We all do."

Ray thought for a long moment. These people were in for a wake up call. Slowly he reached into his overalls pocket.

"Grandpa! We're home!"

Everyone stared at her except for Ray. Destiny glanced at the other four. Lips curling slowly.

"I'll get lunch ready. It's should be around two by now."

She moved away from the door. Going to place the fruit down.

"Old man. What's going on?"

Lucci tensed for a quick moment. Dark eyes moving to the door.

The man had blonde hair down his neck. A dirty pair of jeans and boots on his lower body. Black T-shirt and a jean jacket on the upper body. Blue eyes confused.

Ray smiled at him placing something back in his pocket.

"We have visitors, Paulie."

!_!

Whooooo! Done and posted. Yes I'm working on chapter 4 now. It'll probably be as long or even longer. Maybe. Hopefully.

Anyways review please. They keep me sane! No flames though critique is fine. But flames will be used to burn my enemies.

Thanks to all my reviewers so far!


	5. Warning

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. I only own Cake and Lucas. And Destiny. But she's a whore and everybody can have her. I don't care.

Rating: M – for language mainly. Lemon in later chapters. Wouldn't be Lucci X Paulie without a kinky sadistic lemon.

Warnings: Strong Language, Yaoi, Death, Angst, and Lemon

Here's 4! And it was longer than 3! 17 pages! MAN! That's a lot! But anyway!

I'm happy the story is progressing nicely. I never thought I'd get this chapter done this fast. yes a week is fast for me. Usually take me a month or more. Writers' block sucks!

Enjoy!

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_**Flashback**_

**_!_!_**

The air in the room grew heavier.

Harder to breathe.

Cake fell on her back staring. With Lucas about to jump off the counter and Kalifa's eyes wide.

Lucci was the only one who look unfazed. But his etched hard, trying to hold himself back. The animal inside wanted to rub against Paulie, purring.

Lucci does not purr, _ever_.

Paulie cocked his eyebrow curiously at them. Shrugging the jacket off he smiled.

"Don't get too many folks out here."

He lit a cigar taking a short drag, blowing smoke.

"Yes. Town is on the other side." Destiny said annoyed.

"Anyway I'm Paulie. What about you guys?"

Destiny scoffed at them walking her way to her room.

"Save the introductions son. Go wash up. You smell."

The blonde laughed deeply putting out the spent cigar on an empty ashtray.

Once he was sure Paulie was out of the room, he grabbed the item from his pocket again. Placing it on the table still in its bag.

"This was on him when I found him."

Kalifa lifted the object from its prison. Cold metal tingled her palm before she quietly handed it off to the silent man in the shadows.

"This island is a good three days sail from water 7. I found him on my way to one of the sites I had to investigate."

Lucci stared at the ring. Holding it between index and middle finger as if it burned the skin.

"His name is inscribed on the inside, along with another name 'Lucci'. I thought it was a female he married. But I guess I was wrong."

Sighing Ray stood from the table going to the counter.

"Would you like some coffee? Fresh pot made this morning."

No one answered him they were too lost. Shrugging tired shoulders he poured a cup for himself.

"What happened to him?"

The old man sat back down shoving books to make room for his mug.

"He woke up on our back. Seemingly afraid, but more so confused. I asked him what happened. Looking at me the first words out of his mouth were "Got a light?"-"

_**"I'm Paulie from Water 7. And I don't remember what happened. Last thing I do remember is stumbling out of a bar. Drunk off my ass. Oh god. I'm probably behind schedule now. Is there anyway you can take me back?**_

Lucci finally gripped the ring in his cold palm. Metal biting numbly biting at his skin.

_'Why were they mocking me?'_

**Lucci POV**

It was confusing me. I was there holding him. The pulse was gone. Cold, oh god was he so cold.

"You can keep that. I never had the heart to give it back to him."

Of course I would keep it. My blonde is going to remember. No matter if it kills him... again.

**Normal POV**

"I don't mind if your crew want to shack up here. There's no room in the house, but you can set up camp. Or go on the other side of the island and rent a couple rooms at the inn."

Kalifa stood from the table, grabbing her book.

"We don't want to trouble you. We'll stay at the—"

"I'm staying here."

She turned at the sound of Lucci's real voice.

"Wow! Been so long since I've heard him actually speak." Cake commented.

Ray smiled a bit. Scratching his bald head he also stood up.

"Well I can make up some sort of room for you. It ain't gonna be a stupid hotel suite. And pull your own weight around here too."

Cake laughed loudly swinging up to her feet. Smiling she chuckled.

"But that means he'd be doing everything! So fat!"

They were silent. Doom setting into their minds.

"They haven't left yet."

The mood broke into annoyance by Destiny shrill voice.

"Just because you knew Paulie in the past. Doesn't mean it matters now."

Lucci glared at the woman. His dark eyes boring into brown ones.

"Besides two men can never truly love each other."

Ray raised his hand in front of Destiny's face. She looked shocked for a moment, which turned quickly to rage.

"Why are you silencing me? What I said is—"

"You will be quiet Destiny. This is not your time to talk." He told her.

His tone serious laden with faint anger. Destiny scanned the group with flaring eyes falling onto the shadowed figure.

Lucci gave her a sadistic smirk. The top hat covering dark eyes. His smirk said 'I dare you to challenge me'.

Biting her lip she stood there in silence hands clenching and unclenching.

"We should get back soon. Blueno won't start lunch without us. And Jyabura is probably gnawing someone or something." Lucas spoke up.

The crew who weren't standing go to their feet.

"Better not have chewed on Duckie fifty-six. He broke the squeaker on Duckie forty-three." Cake mumbled.

Kalifa pushed up her glasses. Moving Cake out the door. Lucas waved at Ray going to leave as well.

"See you around then. Be careful and don't kill him please."

With that the entire group left. Leaving Lucci standing in silence with Ray and Destiny. Hattori pecked at his left wing this time.

"Let me show you around." Ray told him.

Destiny glanced between the two mouth hitting the floor.

"He's staying here!"

The old man nodded waving his hand to Lucci. Who slowly went towards him with a predator's gait. Stopping next to a shocked, dazed and somewhat fearful Destiny.

"Paulie is mine. Mine to reclaim."

"Are you trying to scare me?"

Lucci smirked at her again. Mentally he chuckled.

"A fair warning." The last words from Lucci's own mouth.

!_!

"Took you long enough! I'm starving over here!"

Cake ran over and bopped him on the nose.

"Be nice Jya-chan. We didn't have to come back."

The wolf flicked her forehead. Whining she rubbed the reddening mark.

"Stop messing around you two. Lunch is ready." Blueno called from the galley's doorway.

Cake and Jyabura tackled over each other to get through the door. Chuckling the others followed suit. Warm smells wafted over the crew as they sat down at the table. Cake's mouth started to water. Drool dripping from the side. Door man shoved a napkin in her mouth.

"Ugydsbafiuergfjfbgjikjbg... iuhtewurhgu."

"We don't speak idiot."

"Except Jyabura. That's all he speaks."

"You want a piece of me bubbly!"

"No. You look how you taste. Horrible."

The wolf growled at the eating woman. Kaku paid them no attention casually eating his hot ham and cheese sandwich.

"Yeah Jya-chan! You should shower more!"

"You shower less than me!"

"Well I don't like the smell of wet animal. Anyway! Lucas or Lucci don't shower!"

"Lucci showers. He just doesn't take as long." Kaku commented.

"And I'm a feline zoan. I don't _need_ to shower."

"That's just disgusting."

Kalifa covered her nose in mock disgust. Blueno began to laugh and soon everyone joined in.

Paulie walked down the hall clad in only a pale blue towel. Another one he was using to dry blonde hair. Throwing said towel on his shoulder he open his bedroom door.

"Close your eyes. Pencil just walked in."

His face faintly flushed as he frowned.

"Why the hell are you in my room?"

Lucci couldn't stop staring at his blonde. Wet drops gliding down tan skin.

Tempting him.

It's been way too long since he let himself so. So he was only a little sexually frustrated. Keeping his face ever unemotional casually claiming _his_ Paulie with unwavering eyes.

Paulie was only vaguely aware of what Ray kept telling him. Those dark eyes stared at him. They seemed so... predatory. An animal watching his prey before it got devoured.

Nervously Paulie scratched his neck.

"Anyway make sure he knows the rules."

Blonde blinked for a quick second.

"What?"

Ray buried his face in his hands. Giving a agitated grunt he rub the hands down his face. Clapping Paulie's back he smiled.

"Lucci's staying with us. Make sure he knows the rules and junk."

He nodded. "First rule. Out of my room, unless you knock. Now get out."

He told them pointing towards the door. The old man feigned hurt. Putting more weight on his shoulder.

"That hurts. Right at my heart."

Rolling blue eyes Paulie pushed the laughing man out the door.

"Pale blue looks good on you."

He jumped at the high voice. Staring at the bird he pulled the towel around his waist tighter.

"What the hell? The bird can talk?"

"Of course I can talk! My name is Hattori. Remember it." The bi- Hattori demanded.

Shaking a gray left wing at him. Quietly the dark haired man walked passed the blonde. Closing the brown door behind him.

"Weirdo." Paulie mumbled.

!_!

Blueno handed the paper to Kalifa. Who stored it inside her bra.

"As the others get the rooms. We can take care of supplies."

Nodding she threw on her tan jacket on. The other four crew members put on more... blending in clothes.

Cake wore her usual white T and jeans. Lucas finished getting his brown belt wrapped around tan khakis. Black and blue shirt a few sizes too big. Neither Kaku nor Jyabura felt the need to change.

"Where is your sense of adventure Jya-chan? Dress up!"

The wolf got her into a headlock. Laughing evilly he gave her a noogie right in the middle of Cake's small head.

"Let's make sure we're not over the budget. No use wasting all our money." Kalifa said to Blueno.

Ignoring Cake... again.

Snarling the small girl stomped on Jyabura's foot. It didn't really hurt him at all. But the force surprised his body, laxing the muscles of tan arms.

Smiling Cake skipped away from Jyabura.

"See, no adventure."

Kaku and Lucas laughed walking off the ship.

"Captain! Can I get ice cream?"

The captain shook his head.

"Trivial things don't fit in our budget." Kalifa told her.

"How about a giant stuffed leopard?"

"No. Besides you already have one."

"But Lucci isn't stuffed. And he won't let me hug him." Cake argued.

"Never mind. You're not getting anything. So drop it."

Cake huffed crossing her arms over a small chest.

'_Kalifa's no fun.'_

_!_!_

Silently the man waited. And waited. Yes this was getting so boring.

"Sorry. Took me a while to find it."

The blonde handed him the glass bottle. Cap already off.

"No one really drinks milk here. Only for cooking."

Languidly Lucci drank half of the cold liquid. It wasn't too bad, not fresh as it should've been.

"It's obvious. You're so scrawny."

Paulie gritted on the unlit cigar. Glaring at the stinkin' talkin' bird.

"Like you can talk! You're the one who's small. Not even a foot probably!"

Hattori ignored him cleaning up his wings again. The blonde openly fuming at it. Grabbing a match he lit the cigar. Walking to the used to be empty living room. He made sure Lucci was following him.

A queen-size bed was setup in there and a small trunk. It was _small_. On the outside it didn't look to hold more than five shirts and one pair of pants.

"Ray doesn't have that much money or room. Just be careful when changing or getting naked. No doors."

Paulie pointed to doorless entrances'. Blowing smoke he planted his ass on the bed.

_'Does this guy really want to stay here? Seems more of an inn type guy.'_

Taking a drag he blinked. When did cigars taste like plain air?

"What's your problem! Another rule, don't take my smokes!"

Lucci paid him no attention. Putting out the hazard and crumbling it to blackish brown powdery shreds.

"I don't want the smell of smoke in my bed." He said using Hattori.

Grumbling he stood up to his full height staring straight into Lucci's eyes. He was maybe an inch or two shorter than the other was. Electricity passed between blue and black eyes.

Igniting a challenge. Neither tore their gaze away. That meant they were giving up. Both were too proud to admit defeat.

"Paulie!"

Destiny padded into the room stopping short at the intensity of their eyes when they turned to her. Straightening up she strutted over to them... more like to Paulie. Smiling sweetly she clung herself to his right arm.

"Paulie. Can you do me an itsy bitsy favor?"

Destiny pushed her body more against his arm. Placing the hand near her crotch. Paulie didn't notice or seemed like he didn't.

"What's this favor?"

Her brown eyes shone with charm.

"Come to town with me. I don't feel safe alone."

Lucci clenched his teeth inwardly. The animal inside wanted to maul the bitch's arm off his blonde. And make sure she never touched him again.

"My crew is there. You'll be just fine."

Destiny glared at him fiercely.

'_She forgot already. Idiotic bitch.'_

Hattori shook his feathered head crossing his arms over a feathered chest and red tie.

"He makes sense."

Angry she detached from Paulie.

"You don't even know him! And you're agreeing with him!"

The blonde ran both hands through his hair frustrated. The bitch's rants were common around here. Lucci noticed how she wanted everything handed on a silver platter.

The leopard's eyes fixated on his Paulie's hair. Free from the orange goggles. Those were in the nightstand drawer, fully repaired in his room.

His hands itched to grab those strands wrenching them. Knowing Paulie would moan and beg for more.

"I'll go with you, but Lucci will have to come. His friends might want a damage report." He told Destiny.

He looked to Lucci silently asking if he wanted to go.

"Sure why not. An idiot such as you would get lost. And the woman is even stupider. You'd benefit with me coming."

Paulie sighed, not telling if the bird was giving him a compliment or insulting his intelligence.

"I guess. But just because you're a guest you won't get special treatment." Destiny bitterly commented.

'_Same goes for you bitch.'_ Lucci thought.

Following after the two out of the house. After his blonde posted a note for Ray on the fridge.

"He went to study the ruins again."

Paulie nodded to Destiny. Hopping into the boat docked on the river. She followed in suit having him help her. While Lucci casually and gracefully got in.

"Town is about half an hour boat ride. So get comfortable." He said gruffly.

Starting up the boat and releasing it from its rope.

"You do know how to drive this right?"

"Yes I do know how to drive a boat!" Paulie yelled back at Hattori.

Turning back facing the front he never noticed Lucci's faint smirk.

'_Yes. Getting my blonde back will be fun.'_

_!_!_

There it is. The longest chapter of this story. Sometimes I wish I had writers' block. Then I wouldn't write so much.

Oh well. Review, they keep me sane and helps me write. Constructive criticism is welcomed. But flames are not and I shall use them to burn Destiny.


	6. Disappointment

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. Only Oda. Who is God.

Rating: M

So sorry! It's been over a month since I last updated. School, writer's block, and my friend forcing me to draw monstrosities. I know this chapter isn't all that long. But this is my desired chapter. Cause it ties into the next one. So please forgive me for the wait.

Please enjoy.

!_!

It wasn't much really. A bed, a table, the usual closet, and maybe what could be a bathroom.

"Uh… Captain."

Lucas sighed standing at the doorway.

"What Jyabura?"

"There is only one bed."

This was going to be one long night. Kaku inspected the room with what he called a "foreman's mind". Although this room wasn't on a ship it was pretty much the same concept.

"I call the bed!"

"Like hell you do!"

Jyabura pounced on the innocent herbivore onto the bed. Trying to push the other off. Lucas was thankful it wasn't Lucci and Wolf man going at it. There wouldn't be a bed left to fight over and blood would get all over the floor. Let them try explaining that to the clerk.

"They're having dry sex!" Cake yelled.

Running she gained momentum to jump on both of them.

"Dog pile on Kaku!"

!_!

"Here's the list. Get only what's on the list, got it?"

"Yes. I'm not stupid."

"One would wonder."

Destiny glared at Lucci, who just stared straight back. Paulie casually smoked his cigar.

"Come on. We're on the clock here. Keep in budget." He told them.

She nodded curtly going off on her own into the crowd.

"Excuse me mister."

Lucci looked down at the small girl pulling on his pant leg. Blinking she subconsciously stopped.

"Does your birdie do tricks?"

"Yeah it talks." Paulie mumbled patting his black jacket for another match.

The girl stared at Hattori big eyes wide.

"Really? Do a trick! Do a trick!

She skipped around his legs, arms flapping ever so often.

"Do a trick~. Do a trick~."

Hattori blinked boredly at the tiny child.

"Maria! There you are!"

An elderly woman hurriedly grabbed the small hand. She pulled Maria away from Lucci.

"I'm terribly sorry. She ran from me in such a rush."

"Grandma! The birdie can do tricks! It can talk!"

"Quiet. She's such a silly girl. Thinks your bird can talk."

The Grandma shushed her moving Maria to stand behind her skirt.

"All birds can sing. So they can talk. Just not in your language." Hattori told the women.

His and Lucci's arms rising to prove their point. The tiny girl smiled giggling behind the elder.

"See! See! It talked! It talked!"

Grandma stared disbelievingly at Lucci, her mouth slightly a gape.

"I'm Hattori. This is Rob Lucci."

A gray wing pointing to himself then the dark haired man he was perched on.

"And that's our dog Paulie."

Hattori indicated to the stalking blonde over his shoulder.

"Stupid bird!"

He pushed up his sleeves fists raised.

"Wanna fight, turkey?"

Lucci ignored the violent foreman. Maria giggled mimicking Paulie's stance.

"Maria!"

The elder woman grabbed her granddaughter's hand pulling hard.

"Time to go."

She dragged the struggling Maria behind her.

"Bye Birdie man! Bye Doggie!" She yelled to them waving.

!_!

Grimacing she threw the milk cartons onto the store's counter. There was a sloshing sound, sending her stomach churning. Why did she have to get food for the freak. He could starve for all she cared.

"Is that all Destiny?"

Destiny nodded. Quickly she looked for anybody around. Leaning over the counter she whispered something in the store clerk's ear.

"Yeah. I have one set left. Going to wear this one home too?"

Destiny took the box from her hands. She made her way to the storage closet. The old set was too modest, didn't even get a decent reaction. But this one would surely get Paulie where she wanted him.

Slowly she shimmied out of her pants slipping on a very short miniskirt. The bottom of her tiny ass peeked out from under it. The shirt was next to go, the bra soon joining. It was a light pink, very tight, and designed to lift her breasts up more.

"Hey. Hurry it up. Don't want the milk to spoil do ya."

Destiny stuffed her clothes into the box.

"Like I care. He's just some guy that my Grandpa is babysitting. He can go die in a ditch."

Coming out she shoved the box into the counter girl's arms. Grabbing the bags she left out the door. People turned and stared. Men were either drooling or blushing. Women sneered or shook their heads. Adults shielding children's eyes.

"Maria! Watch where you're going!"

The little girl smiled back at her Grandma.

"Oka—oomph." Maria made a tiny sound. Stumbling back trying to keep from falling.

"Stupid brat. Stay out of my way."

Destiny shoved the child to the side. Who tripped backwards on the edge of the sidewalk.

"Maria!"

Two people looked up from their grocery bags. A little brown haired girl fell into the street. Coming up behind her was a horse drawn wagon.

"Soru."

He caught the girl just before the horse's hooves clambered on the ground.

"Oh my God! Maria are you alright." The Grandma rushed to her bundle.

Maria smiled brightly, sitting up in the man's arms. She reached up hugging his neck.

"Thank you Horny man!"

She was squished to the older woman's breasts. Destiny curled her lips at them, walking away.

"Hey Kalifa."

Kalifa pushed up her glasses.

"Yes Blueno." She responded.

Blueno scratched his chin looking after the woman's strutting form.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"The newest addition to Lucci's "Must Kill" list."

The doorman nodded. Bending over he hooked the bags' onto thick arms. Both of them headed towards their inn rooms.

"Bye Horny man! Bye Lady! Thank you for saving me!" Maria yelled to them waving.

!_!

"What room is a bunch of weird people staying in?"

The old bat of an innkeeper frowned at him. Subtly she shut her old record book.

"That is private information. Go somewhere else."

Paulie grumbled lighting up a cigar.

"No smoking."

She snatched his cigar snuffing it out in her convenient ashtray. The blonde clenched his fists.

"Paulie! You're alive!"

It was too late to dodge the heavy man. He stared dumbly at a very happy man who started to mess with his ahir.

"So this is where you've been hiding. At least you could've sent a letter or called."

Paulie shook the hand from his head and ignored the weird looks.

"Um.. And you are?"

!_!

And that is where the 5th chapter ends folks. I promise to not make you wait so long for the next ones. Okay raise your hands if you think Destiny needs to die. ***looks around *** Thought so. Anyways, please review, criticize, flaming will get you nowhere. For I am immune to flames.

Tune in for chapter 6 coming up.


	7. Sweet Evil

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. Trying to sue me would be stupid.

Rating: M

Sorry again. Another stupid month wait. And this one isn't much longer either. But I hope you enjoy it anyway.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

_!_!_

Jyabura almost looked like a lost little puppy, almost.

'_Paulie's just joking. He couldn't have forgotten me.'_

Another guy handed over some bags and lifted the guy off of him. Standing up he brushed himself of dust.

"Sorry, but I really don't know who you are."

"But you know Lucci just fine! What about me! I'm more memorable than the fleabag!"

"You must've hit your head. You're confusing yourself with Lucci again." Hattori snipped.

Jyabura snarled at the man. The old bat smacked him in his face with a rolled up newspaper.

"Don't disturb my inn. Or I will kick you out."

Paulie rubbed his eyes carefully, he was starting to get a migraine. By the time he opened them again he was standing outside. With the crew of weirdoes bickering amongst themselves

"Sorry about them. They can be eccentric ja."

The newest pirate wasn't odd, in the brain at least. It was just that, well he couldn't really judge, but. The man laughed deeply his shoulders shaking.

"I haven't seen that look in a long time ja."

Okay this guy Paulie could be friends with, he didn't seem all that bad.

"My name is Kaku."

They shook hands strongly.

"Paulie."

"I know, I've heard of you ja. You used to work with Iceburg-san."

He smiled widely fixing his black cap. Too bad he knew more about Paulie than the blonde probably wanted him to.

"Y'know Iceburg?"

"I know of him." He replied.

The corners of his eyes crinkled as he smiled. Lighting up a spare cigar Paulie causally stood and watched the group argue over some unknown reason. Kaku began telling him about each of the different members.

**Paulie POV**

Lucas was the captain, in a sense. He never gave orders unless there was a crewmate who was in kill mode. Or they were in a really tight situation. Also he had a devil fruit, Neko Neko no mi model: panther. It was, I guessed a good thing on their crew.

Lucci was the first mate, which came as a total shock to me. I figured that guy wouldn't want anything lower than leader. But even he was a fruit user, his was the Neko Neko no mi model: leopard. And Hattori well, he was there for Lucci's voice and the occasional annoyance.

Kalifa is their secretary in blunt terms. Kaku told me to not yell at her about her non-modest clothes. Or she'll charge me with sexual harassment or something like that. Also She was a user too, Awa Awa no mi. Kaku had laughed at my conjoining comment on why they all pretty much had devil's fruits. He just said that it was best for their line of work.

Blueno, the guy with the horned hair and who pulled the other guy off me was the cook. He did all the meals and did most of the cleaning as well as buying any supplies. And if you're smart you'd guess, just like me that yes he too had a fruit. Doa Doa no mi, something with doors from how Kaku was explaining it. It didn't sound like a very useful power at all. What the hell would you need a door for?

Also Kaku explained who the man was that jumped me earlier, Jyabura was the second most hyper person. Well Kaku called him kooky, but I'm gonna be nice and call him hyper. Surprise surprise he is a user too. Shocking isn't it, Inu Inu no mi model: wolf. So that kind of explained why he pounced on me before. Just acting like a puppy, a very deadly puppy.

There were two others, but they went on their own little journey after an incident that happened about a year ago. Politely I asked him about it, but he said that they might come back to the ship. It would "ease", yes he actual did the quotations with his fingers, the tension of the crew. Kaku smiled at me and said that they never ate a devil's fruit.

The last one besides Kaku himself was the kid named Cake. Her name was as weird as her personality. She was the mechanic, could've fooled me.

**Normal POV**

"Kaku! Don't be giving him false info on me!" Cake yelled at him.

She punched him hard in the stomach. Kaku smiled and laughed as if the attack only tickled him.

"Oh she's a user too. Inu Inu no mi model: fox ja."

Paulie boredly stared at the tiny kid, she stared right back.

"Paulie!"

Two people cringed as the others turned sharply.

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING!"

Passerby's would halt for a few seconds before walking again.

"HAVE YOU NO DECENCY! WHERE'S YOUR DIGNITY!"

Destiny stood there with her hands on her hips. Paulie sounded just like her mother sometimes, which sometimes pissed her off to end. But he didn't need to talk during a good romp.

"What dignity? The only reason she lives with Ray is that she got so dry that not even her Dad, when horny I might add didn't want her around. Her Mom, well who wants a whore for a daughter?" Cake hatefully spat.

She even spat at Destiny's feet to emphasize her disgust. The woman's hands clenched at her sides.

'_How dare that filthy pirate.'_

Destiny slapped the blonde across her face. Long nail making scratches that slowly started to bleed.

"You... Bitch."

It took all the men of the crew, latching onto to Cake to immobilize her struggles, well trying to. Paulie had Destiny shielded behind him. Grabbing her hand he began to walk away.

"Hey I'll take Destiny back to the boat. Meet us there when you can." Paulie told Lucci.

Staying a good distance from Cake as they passed Destiny smiled sweetly. Tightening her grip with Paulie's hand, her retreating back was met with two low snarls.

!_!

"How is it my fault! She attacked me! I have wounds to prove it!"

Kalifa dabbed a cotton ball on the cuts, holding onto her chin to keep her from flinching away.

"It's still partially your fault. You were the one provoking her."

Cake's eye started twitching rapidly. Her fingers tapping on the table. This whole thing wasn't her fault all she did was state the truth. That bitch reeked of disgusting slime that waded at the bottom of sewers.

"Not my fault she smelled like the sewers."

"I guess you'd know. There, all done." Kalifa put a bandage on the now clean cuts.

Standing up she put the first aid back into the nightstand drawer.

"I hate him."

Kalifa glanced at the small girl. The happy girl was replaced with someone more serious.

"Who?" She curiously asked.

Cake blinked as if coming out of a trance. A huge grin broke out on her face and all trace of seriousness was gone. Hopping out of the always-random inn chair she grabbed a towel.

"I'm gonna take a shower."

!_!

Okay I'm sorry again for making you guys wait. I have already started on Chapter 7 and am trying to make it longer. My bunnies are not helping me getting rid of my writer's block. So they're being replaced with new muses.

Bon Clay!Muse: I am happy to help!

Paulie!Muse: Wait. WHY AM I HELPING YOU!

Me: Cause you're the serious muse. And Bon helps me with the gay stuff.


	8. Cat's eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and I probably never will

!_!

He took the suitcase from Blueno's outstretched hand.

"Here are your clothes, they should last until the ship is ready."

Opening the suitcase a crack Lucci checked to make sure they were actually his clothes and not just some nasty ones that never got washed.

"Don't be a stupid pansy! Just take the fuckin' clothes!" Jyabura yelled.

Lucas shoved a pillow to the wolf's face.

"I don't want the innkeeper to throw us out. We can't afford another place."

They fell into a calm silence, a usual occurrence these days for them. Lucci inclined his head towards his crew. The shoes made a faint click when he left the room. With a click the door closed behind him.

Paulie lit a cigar standing next to the docked boat. Destiny was still fuming as she waited in the boat. Lucci was taking his time getting to the meeting place. The blonde watched the smoke dance into the air before it disappeared.

"Let's just leave," Destiny whined, "make him find his own way back."

"I see that I am so loved."

Paulie laughed lightly at Hattori's sarcastic tone. Snuffing out his used up cigar he clunked into the boat. Lucci followed a bit more quietly, placing his suitcase down.

**Destiny POV**

I watched from my seat when Paulie pulled away from the dock. The stupid bird whispered something into his ear. Laughing Paulie told the man something funny too since his face belied a smile. I didn't like this Lucci. I loathed every breath, I refused to let him win.

I clenched my hands wringing the pants Paulie made me put on.

"Destiny."

**Norm. POV**

She shifted her gaze to Paulie her malice giving away to something akin to lust.

"What is it Paulie?"

Paulie glanced back at Destiny, but keeping the river in front of him in his vision.

Do you know what Ray has planned for dinner?" He asked.

Destiny didn't take time to think. Standing up she walked to stand next to Paulie.

"Probably the fish he caught a couple of days ago. Don't know what he plans on doing with it."

"As long as Destiny doesn't cook I'm okay with it." Hattori cooed.

Paulie stifled a laugh with a cigar. His face was turning red from the strain.

"Then you cook! Earn your keep!" Destiny argued with Hattori.

!_!

Ray set the dirty skulls on the table moving his stack of books to sit on an empty chair, brushing the loose dirt off his hands onto his light green pants. He opened the fridge rummaging around, jars clinking against each other when they were pushed over.

"Where did Pencil put the god darn fish?"

Shutting the refrigerator door close he went to search the ice box, which was located in the tiny cellar.

The weather started to cool as night crept up. The breeze picking up shaking the trees' around his house. Petting his moustache Ray moseyed to the back of his simple house. It looked exactly the same as the front. Except there wasn't a door to the house only to the cellar.

The wood was dark with age; a rusted colored chain held the metal handles locked. It was linked with one of those really old time lock. The kind that even the right key probably wouldn't work.

Ray knelt by the doors, moving a stone he grabbed the copper key taped to the bottom. Tossing it behind him making a cracking noise as it hit a tree. He jammed the key into the lock moving it around until it was all the way in. It took a bit of muscle from his end to unlock the rusted metal. A wave of dust and musty smells engulfed him as the doors were opened.

"Pencil owes me."

!_!

"Did you bring it?" Paulie asked Destiny when the boat was docked.

In the dark he saw the black shadow of her head shake 'no'. Cursing so foul it probably killed a few angels he made his way to what he thought was the port side of the boat.

"Wait."

Lucci's arm stopped Paulie in his tracks. The blonde looked to the general direction of where he thought Lucci was. Hattori seemed to glow in the dark, but it wasn't the bird that caught his attention. It was the eyes. Glowing emerald green looking like a cat's gaze. Specks of fear swirling under Paulie's skin as whirlpools. He flinched when those eyes turned to him.

Looking away slightly Lucci checked the surrounding brush. Luckily for Paulie he didn't know that Lucci could smell his blonde's fear.

"Follow me." He made Hattori say.

Moving his hand lower Lucci grabbed onto Paulie's own hand. He felt his blonde limply hold onto his as well. He let himself smile a tiny bit since neither of the other two could see him. Stepping up onto the small dock Lucci helped Paulie up.

"Will you hurry up!" Destiny yelled loudly.

She pushed Paulie hard getting him up the rest of the way, but making him fall forward. The blonde grunted from the impact of his body with Lucci's surprisingly hard body. There was no feeling of fat anywhere, jut a long hard body. Pauie gulped his face seeping with red.

Lucci's smirk widened he had his arms around Paulie to keep them both from falling.

"Are you going to help me or not!"

Lucci growled lowly in his chest. His blonde pushed himself out of Lucci's arms. Righting his body he reached out to Destiny bringing her to land.

"Whoops."

She made herself trip falling onto Paulie, clinging to him. His beast roared loudly its desire to claw her to bits raging inside him.


	9. His Scent

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. Nuff said.

Warnings: Some stalker-ish acts and a tiny bit of teasing yaoi (very tiny)

Thank you to all of my faithful readers. I have chapter eight completed and it is totally longer than what my previous chapters were. So I do hope you enjoy this chapter. Also before I completely forget I must remind everyone that don't know and randomly stumbled upon this that this is yaoi. Or will be soon. It's sort of yaoi, but they haven't really done anything yet. So it's semi-yaoi at the moment.

Anywho I actually got the chapter done like in the middle of April so I took more time to edit so my mistakes hopefully are few. I have also already started on the next chapter because I plan on doing something special there.

Lucci: You're wasting space you know.

Shut it catman. Fine I'll wrap things up. Please enjoy and junk.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts' _

_!_!_

The air was cloudy, constricting his wind pipe. Everything was dark and quiet. The end was near he could feel it all the way to his bones. Heavy, it was so heavy against his chest. With one final grunt his end came to a close.

"Alright then. Here fishy fishy."

Ray opened the ice box wiping off some ice that clung to the inside of the door. Boxes he moved sat haphazardly around him in the dark cellar. Smiling Ray pulled out the frozen adventure fish. Grunting he stood up kicking the door closed, using a cable to tie it locked.

Climbing over his mess he made it out of that hell hole. Not bothering to shut the cellar Ray walked back into the house. Putting the fish in the fridge he set out to find his cookbook. As he flipped through it the front door slammed open.

"Ray! We're back!" He heard Paulie yell.

Not that it was hard to hear him, could've been deaf and still hear that big mouth of his.

"How was shopping?"

Ray felt the counter vibrate. He looked over to Destiny, who dropped the two brown paper bags. He sighed a bit not paying attention to her strife. Knowing his granddaughter she was making a big deal out of nothing.

"The _guest_ is making dinner tonight. He needs to earn his keep." Destiny had forced out through gritted teeth.

She began taking out the items from town. Lifting up one of the glass bottle of milk she smiled a bit. Moving her hand the bottle casually slipped.

"Oh no!" She screamed.

Milk spilled everywhere hiding some of the glass shards. Ray hurried to the bathroom while Paulie squatted down and picked up the bigger pieces. Lucci came up to the mess with a trash basket. The old man came back with a couple of white hand towels. Destiny didn't lift a finger… to help anyway, flipping her brown hair she walked away from the kitchen.

"She's a bitch." Hattori cooed.

Paulie slapped the man's arm with a milky hand. Lucci looked at the dark wet spot on his coat with a growing disgust.

'It's fine Paulie." Ray said standing up.

He wrung the towels out in the sink, throwing them into the waste. Wiping his hands off he sighed.

"I wouldn't exactly call her a bitch. She's just, well… annoying. There's a very boring story behind it."

He went back to flipping through the book grabbing a manner of the ingredients while doing so, ignoring the three sets of eyes staring him down. Paulie broke the silence by placing a hand on Ray's recipe blocking any words. Hazel eyes looked at the blonde questioningly.

"You can't say there's a story without telling the story."

**Ray POV**

I sighed for the third time tonight. I was getting too old for this. Rubbing my straining eyes I walked over to the still cluttered table. Waving my hands at the other chairs I motioned for them to sit down.

"Can't believe you want to hear the story. Hell it's not even a story just a long explanation."

What I told them didn't sway their decision at all, I think. Paulie looked interested and maybe a bit angry. Lucci had an absolute bored look on his face, I believed it was more leaning towards impassive.

"It probably started when she was a little girl. My son, her father and he mother had just moved into a small apartment in Roguetown. Everyone has lived in that town one time or another or at least been there. Anyway…"

I trailed off at that point. Words spun through my head carefully choosing the right words.

"Her mother spoiled her, a lot and I mean a lot, whatever Destiny wanted she got. No matter what. My god! I stopped visiting after she turned ten years old!"

I gripped my bald head shaking it lightly.

"My son tried over and over again to teach that girl discipline, but his wife thought it was "wrong"."

I did the air quotes to prove my point.

"Once, Destiny was sixteen there was this boy she liked. She told her mother and father that she wanted him and said that they needed to make him like her. My son of course was bluntly against the idea, His wife thought it was _**adorable**__."_

"Well about twenty threat letters, three court cases, and restraining order later my son finally was fed up with her attitude. Out of nowhere he sent Destiny up here to live with me so I could somehow put some sense into her head."

Raising my arms I began to breathing a bit heavy. I waited for a tiny reaction even if I wasn't expecting one.

"Jeez old man. I didn't know you held those kinds of feelings."

"It's not like I hate her. She is just annoying as hell and she needs to get over herself." I told those two.

Neither one of us spoke for a few minutes. Standing up I went back to getting dinner ready.

**Norm POV**

Light chopping of some vegetables and Lucci scaling the fish filled the room with sound. Paulie had mumbled something incoherently as he left the room, leaving the other two alone. They worked in silence, content not to fill it with idle chit-chat.

One Hour Later

Paulie wandered into the kitchen following the smell of freshly made dinner. Reaching for the fish, his plan was thwarted by Lucci smacking him on the back of his skull with a wooden spoon.

"Hey! What the hell was that for!"

Hattori crossed his gray wings.

"You can wait."

Ray laughed at them as he placed a bowl pf steamed vegetables among the other dishes.

"Good job. Now there's two people to knock some sense into that thick skull of yours Pencil."

The blonde grumbled at both of them, rubbing his probably bruised head. Grabbing a bottle of alcohol from the fridge he plopped his ass in a chair. The table surprisingly was clear of all books and filled with food instead.

"Destiny! Dinner's done!" Paulie yelled leaning back in the chair.

"Dinner's ready."

He blinked confused at who just talked. It faded making him glare at the calm bird.

"What?"

If only birds could smile.

"Your grammar is atrocious. A toddler has a better sense of language than you."

Ray laughed loudly placing a small bowl of bird seed on the table with a small glass of juice next to it. Destiny had sat at the table not looking at anyone.

"Ray. You're giving a bird juice."

The old man nodded smiling he sat at the table as well. Lucci followed sitting gracefully in his chair.

"Hattori needs food too. Besides juice is healthy."

"NOT FOR A BIRD!"

Ray snickered around his fork. Paulie still fuming shoveled his food into his mouth. Their dinner was relatively quiet, only the sound of clinking dishware broke the stillness.

"The fish is disgusting. I've lost my appetite."

Destiny pushed her plate away, her fish not even touched. Paulie stared at her plate. Taking his fork he stabbed the fish bringing it over to his empty plate.

"Don't know what ya mean. The fish is good." The blonde told her as he ate.

A hard object kicked him in the leg forcing him to swallow. Gritting his teeth Paulie cradled his shin, as much as the table allowed. Blue eyes bore into black ones. The blonde glared with everything he could muster.

"What was that for?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

Paulie blinked.

'_That isn't Hattori's voice, it's deep not the usual high sound.'_

He looked at Ray and Destiny, they didn't seem to notice any change.

"Pencil? You okay?"

Rubbing his eyes Paulie did a couple of experimental blinks.

"You look pale." Hattori examined, the high voice was back.

'_Did I just imagine it?'_ Paulie asked himself.

!_!

"It's an orgasm in my mouth!"

Cake shoveled the rest of the food in her awaiting mouth. Other patrons of the small restaurant watched on in subtle disgust. Her tablemates groaned with familiar embarrassment and annoyance. Never could the blonde sore out anywhere. Oblivious to everything but her almost empty pate Cake gave a mild burp. Though the room made it echo on the walls.

A waiter walked to their table, an annoyed look plastered on his features. His notepad tapped against her shoulder bringing Cake back to reality.

"Excuse me. Please shut your mouth, you're disturbing the other guests in the establishment."

Cake stuck her tongue out at his retreating back. She wanted to smack him in the face with her food, but her food and utensils had mysteriously disappeared.

"Hey! Give them back!" She whined.

Scrunching up her face she pouted her bandage wrinkling in the process.

'It's for everyone's own good. They don't need you terrorizing them." Kalifa commented holding the silver fork in her hand.

"It's already bad enough that you disturbed decent people." Blueno said placing the knife next to his plate.

"You're very annoying snot-nose." Jyabura chimed in chomping on both his and Cake's food.

Cake huffed blowing her bangs a bit. Crossing her small arms she slid down in her chair.

"We're pirates for pete's sake. Not supposed to care about anyone but ourselves." Cake mumbled.

!_!

**Paulie POV**

I spat out the minty toothpaste, wiping my mouth I put the toothbrush in the drawer. Scratching my head I yawned. Today had been totally and utterly tiring, I needed sleep and I needed it now. Clad in only my very masculine pastel yellow boxers with tiny pink bunnies on them. Okay they weren't manly at all, but they were cheap, plain and simple.

"Nice… undergarment."

I glanced at Lucci as he walked behind me to the other sink. Hattori perched himself on my shoulder shifting his eyes from the boxers to my face. The man started brushing his own teeth. Ignoring both of the bathroom intruders I grabbed a spare razor. I was starting to get the ol' five o' clock shadow going on. A bar of white soap was rubbed on my stubble, not my goatee that was my trademark.

"Why are you using soap?" Hattori asked out of the blue.

Placing the soap back down on the white holder I began shaving. The stupid bird kept watching me and moving getting in my way.

"Will you stop moving!"

I tried to grab at the monster, but he flew off my shoulder to Lucci's shoulder. Glaring at the feather brain I went back to my business.

"Don't blame me when you…"

"Fuck!" I yelled placing my hand on my right cheek.

"Cut yourself." Hattori finished.

Dropping the razor I searched for a band aid.

"Fuckity fuck fu…"

**Norm POV**

Paulie's words died in his mouth. Fingers had gripped his chin and something… wet was dragging itself on his wound. It was rough like fine sandpaper. The feeling gave his skin goose bumps and sort of freaked him out a bit. The appendage had retreated and so did Lucci, a smirk playing on his lips.

Paulie stood in the bathroom a tingling sensation on his cheek. Wiping at the spot violently he made more blood trickle lightly.

"At least my boxers aren't leopard print!" He yelled down the hallway and hopefully into the makeshift room that insufferable man was sleeping in.

"Pencil! Shut your trap and get your ass to bed!" Ray also yelled down the hall (really only like two feet) to the blonde.

Paulie grumbled to himself shutting off the bathroom light. The tingle on his cheek never did go away.

**Lucci POV**

The taste of copper filled my mouth; maybe even the distant taste of nicotine. My mind felt the need to reason my actions, but it had stopped about a minute prior to my body lying down. The bed was not in the most comfortable state. It was lumpy, springs stabbed at my back, and there was a weird odor coming from the pillow. I had to fight the urge in my stomach to throw up.

Hattori lay nestled in a tiny bed Ray had happily made for him.

"Lucci."

Cracking open an eye I moved to lay on my back more. A pillow was thrown onto my face with a thump. Sighing I took it off my face looking annoyed in the darkness.

"Thought you might not want to puke in your sleep."

That was their last word before heavy foot falls left me in the dark. Throwing away a nasty pillow and replacing with a new one I laid my head back down. A familiar scent hit me like the strawhat boy had, at what was a long time ago done repeatedly.

Breathing deeply during a moment of mental relapse I shuddered. My mind finally registered that I was acting like a stalker, shoving my face into his pillow was a big sign. But I told my mind to be quiet, the animal inside of me had wanted something, anything that smelled remotely of _**him**_. This time I didn't care that a bed spring was jabbing into my stomach, I closed my eyes and actually got a sleep that I haven't had in a great while.

!_!

Alright. I hope that was long enough for you guys. I do hope I kept Lucci in character. I thought he went a bit OOC near the end. But I think he might have a stalker side. And it's Lucci he tends to be possessive. In my mind anyway. So be prepared for the next chapter at the end of May.

Live long and prosper.

~Author Goddess, DemonicSaint


	10. The Adventure Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

Alright. Before the chapter begins the Author Goddess would like me, Rob Lucci to discuss her… imaginative direction for this… work of art. I use those words very loosely. Don't ask why she chose me to do this, but she promised to keep Cake away from me. And that she'll contemplate killing Destiny. Also the others are not the best of speakers. Besides a certain muse has his ands tied at the moment and couldn't make it.

Me: Just get on with it Lucci. I don't have enough paper for this to be long. So the short and sweet version please.

Fine. Anyway after being rudely interrupted. The author has to put some filler chapters before the "epic climax" of the entire story. She believes that it would be great break from thinking too hard.

Me: Y'know what I'll take over catman. Go tend to the other muse.

Good. I lost some intelligence just talking about your idea.

Me: Now that he's gone, each of the filler chapters will be about an individual person or two of them and what they do before the end of the fiction. Alright let's continue.

!_!

"Wake up Jy-a-bu-ra!"

A small bundle of sugar and hyper landed heavily on the wolf. She tugged on his hair and his mustache. Growling Jyabura painfully pulled himself away from the attaching attackers. But Cake pulled a dirty trick and poked him in both eyes. Letting her hands go he clasped his own hands over his eyes. Laughing the blonde jumped off of Jyabura before he even touched her. She ran out of their room and past Kaku.

"I'm going to guess Cake woke you up."

The wolfman swore under his breath rubbing his injury. Kaku smiled a bit, he walked over to Jyabura squatting down.

"Will spending money on a juicy steak make you feel better?" Kaku asked.

Jyabura sneaked a glance from under his hand.

"Throw in another steak and I'll go."

Kaku smiled at his friend's childish tone. He wanted to ruffle Jyabura's unraveled hair. But with all the tangles his hand might not come back out.

!_!

_I'll be back at night. No glove no love. Take that to heart Lucci._

_-Ray_

Luckily it was Lucci who found the note. There seemed to be a warning under that advice. Crumpling it in a tight ball he tossed it into the waste basket. He was the only one in the kitchen even Hattori was still asleep. A clock read 8:30 in the morning which apparently was way too early for anyone in this house. He drank slowly from the only bottle of milk left. Since the bitch destroyed the other one.

"GOD DAMMIT!"

Lucci didn't flinch in the slightest. Paulie on the other hand ran through the doorway while getting his pants on. He jumped up to pull them around his waist. The tank top clutched in his hand was yanked with such a force it messed up his bed head. Boots were next, it made Lucci want to laugh as the blonde hopped around.

"Good you're dressed." Paulie said hurriedly.

Lucci decided to gander at his attire. To him he was underdressed. He didn't have a tie on and his sleeves were rolled up to the middle of his forearms. Even his hair wasn't in any sort of fashion; just there.

"Don't just stand there! Get going!"

Paulie gripped the crook of Lucci's elbow. He dragged the man out the door. Didn't check to see if the silent man was even wearing shoes.

!_!

Cake hefted the box onto the ship. Wiping her forehead she went back to get another one. They had to get this done early or it never would get done. Blueno helped her with the more heavy items and Kalifa took inventory.

"Why isn't Kaku or Jyabura helping?" Cake asked.

Blueno shrugged at her.

"Cake go back into town and find Lucci and Lucas. We're going to need them for the next set of supplies."

She left the ship as per Kalifa's orders. It was going to take a while for her to get there. She didn't freaking know Soru or any Rokushiki for that matter. Besides she didn't need to get back to the ship in any kind of hurry.

"LOOK! BLUE FRUIT!" Cake yelled.

She licked her lips and began climbing the tree.

!_!

"What are you looking for?"

Lucas didn't look up from the book he was reading. The bookkeeper scrunched up her face before giving up. Glancing brown eyes at the nearest clock he saw that it was already five after nine. Closing his book he placed it back on the shelf.

"This isn't a library!" The bookkeeper yelled behind him.

He walked slowly down the road checking out random shops. But what really caught his eye was a wanted poster… of Paulie. He tore it down fast and shoved it in his pocket.

'_I'm shocked no one noticed it earlier.'_

Lucas found himself in a lone alley looking over the paper.

"Paulie of all people." He mumbled to himself.

He had to find Ray and show him. See if he knew anything.

!_!

I know it's short. But it's the intro to the filler chapters. So no one gets too confused. Sorry for the day late update too. I couldn't get to a wi-fi connected place. Let's see who can guess the first adventure we're going to see in the next chapter.


	11. Neko Neko no mi: Panther

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. So get off my back!

Alright folks. It's the first installment to this lovely filler arc I cooked up. Who would've thought that a fanfic would have fillers? Well this one does! First adventurer is… Lucas.

All chapters will be in the respective characters point of view. Except for lucci and paulie's adventure and Kaku and jyabura's. Those will be switched accordingly.

Enjoy.

!_!

**Lucas POV**

I sat on a bench on the town's very tiny port. It was only one dock and one boat. The man who owned the boat said he would take me to the other side of the island. Since walking would take me way too long to get to Ray's house. Though the animal part of me wanted to run, I on the other hand refused.

"Alright. I'll only take you to the river's mouth." The man told me as he finished preparing his boat.

I nodded mutely and sat down on the seat behind him. The water sloshing against the boat was the only noise. The boat hugged near the shore. Since this tiny boat against a very big sea king would be very bad. The man kept his eyes off of me. I was hoping there wasn't some old fishman tale about outsiders or I was in huge trouble.

Luckily we docked without too much problem. Hopping off I waved at him before walking into the woods. I tried to remember how to get to Ray's house. I was drawing a huge blank. Planking my butt on the grass I sighed in boredom.

"This is tougher than I thought." I mumbled to myself.

There was a very faint roar of a boat engine. A normal person wouldn't have heard it; my luck was working out for me. The first time I was ever glad I had eaten the devil fruit. Standing up I followed after the sound. Coming up on the river, which I now realized I should've just followed from the beginning. At least I knew the general direction of the house now.

After a few wrong turns, three falls, and one running into a tree I was at the house. It was quiet inside. Though it was around nine in the morning. Knocking on the door I waited for an answer. None came. Growing a tiny bit impatient I knocked on the door again, a bit harder.

"Hold on! Shut the fuck up!"

Great, just great. My luck just had to run out now of all times. Destiny opened the door in a huff. I took a step back from her. She looked like she was in the middle of the woman ritual of a face mask and curlers. Sneering, I think, at me she slammed the door. There was a bit of shuffling before she opened it again. The green goop gone and the curlers too. If she wasn't an annoying stuck up snob she might've been attractive.

"It's you. What the hell do you want?"

I looked around the inside of the kitchen I saw no sign of the old man. Sighing I gave up with reasoning with my brain.

"Do you know where Ray is?" I asked nicely.

"If it gets you away from me. He's at the ruins down east of here. He'll be there all day."

I nodded to her in my show of thanks. Rolling her eyes she slammed the door shut again. I stepped away from the door. Now… which way was east again?

**Ray POV**

I dusted off a piece of pottery carefully. There were some tiny indentations in a dotted like pattern. Smiling to myself I gently wrapped the fragment in a smooth rag to preserve it for later. Wiping my hands onto my jeans I reached for the tiny hammer. Silently I began to chisel ever so carefully at the wall.

"Hey Ray! You down there!"

Flinching at the sudden noise the hammer missed its mark and collided with the wall. Leaving a crack in one of the old wall paintings. Balking at the nerve of who ever yelled at me. Standing up I stomped to the entrance about to yell at… Lucas?

"What'cha doing on this side of the island? And why did you just yell and make me ruin a perfectly preserved art!" I sort of yelled at him.

He looked at me sheepishly before reaching into his back pocket. Handing me the folded paper he nodded at me. Unfolding it I gave it a good look, my eyes widening.

"I don't know when it happened. He didn't have one before he "died". Something must've gotten him noticed."

I shook my head ripping up the poster. Grabbing Lucas's elbow I pulled him into the ruin where I had set up my supplies. I pushed his shoulders and made him sit down on a rock. Sighing I reached into my pocket and grabbed the rarely used cigarettes. Lighting up one I took one long drag.

"There was _something_. I didn't think it would result in a poster."

Lucas looked at me curiously. I held out the pack to him, but he lifted up his hand and shook his head. Shrugging I continued.

"There was this "incident" involving a wanted pirate. The marines had been following this man's ship for a long while now. They tracked him down to this little island. Paulie has a big heart for those in trouble. The pirate was badly injured and needed immediate medical attention."

I took a long drag, holding the stick between my fingers.

"He took it upon himself to take the man to our only doctor. But when the marines came they demanded he be handed over in his current condition. Paulie didn't oblige to their "request" and forced them out of the town. Not like they really left anyway, they just shacked up in the inn. No matter how hard they tried he refused them to come near the pirate until he was better."

I laughed a bit at the memory.

"But once the man was all better and able to move Paulie smuggled him out of town. Let him borrow one of our boats and made sure to stall the marines for a tiny bit of time. I guess it got him more of a name than he ever thought. Pretty sad I guess."

Lucas stared at the dirt ground with his forehead against his interlocked hands. To me he seemed to be praying.

"What do you think of this Ray?" He asked me.

Taking my final drag I looked him in the eyes.

"Honestly, it scares me to high end. I wonder when the marines might come knocking on my door and kill Paulie for getting in their way. Or worse take him away. But there's also pride in my heart. He stood up to them and protected a man he didn't even know. He is like my son and that makes me so proud."

**Lucas POV**

His voice choked a bit at the end. I kind of wanted to smile really. At least I knew that Paulie had a person who cared about his well being here. But Ray didn't need to get involved in this anymore. Once a nakama always a nakama, that's one thing Paulie will never run away from.

I stood from my sitting place and patted my butt free from the dust. Giving a silent wave to Ray I ventured out of the ruin. The sun was bright against my eyes. Lifting up my hand I shielded them from that torture. Staring at the wood line I gave myself a huge depressed sigh.

"It looks like I'm running back to town. Just great." I mumbled to myself.

The wind felt good against my skin as I ran. This was a guilty pleasure I never had a good chance to experience in a long while.

!_!

Alright. There's Lucas's amazing adventure. Sorry if it wasn't as long as you guys thought it might be. But trust me, all my brain power is going into the major fillers.

Next up... Jyabura and Kaku!

Please review they keep me entertained. Flames are not appreciated. Critism is though.


	12. Author Note

Author Note:

I am so sorry. I do not have the next chapter of Nine Lives even started. My Grammy was in the hospital and such. Also I got a babysitting job. So I haven't had any time to even get it started.

So I'm going to have postpone the chapter until next month. Which I'm starting school here in two weeks. But I will get the chapter done. I promise.

Don't kill me either. my friend keeps staring at me evilly whenever she gets the chance. So i can predict a gruesome death in my future.

Thank you to all my faithful readers. I greatly appreciate your paitence.

~Author Goddess, Demonic Saint


End file.
